<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I'm Still Here by impalaloompa</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26390776">I'm Still Here</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/impalaloompa/pseuds/impalaloompa'>impalaloompa</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blood and Injury, Canon-Typical Violence, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia Has Feelings, Hurt Jaskier | Dandelion, Jaskier | Dandelion Whump, M/M, soft</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 09:47:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,392</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26390776</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/impalaloompa/pseuds/impalaloompa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>He should have known the bruxa had a mate. </p>
<p>It wasn’t until he heard Jaskier scream his name that he realised his mistake.</p>
<p>Nearly tripping over the felled beast at his feet, he launched himself in the direction of where they had set up camp, where he had left Jaskier. Safe, he had thought. Out of harm’s way, he had thought. Stupid, stupid Witcher.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>142</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I'm Still Here</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Comments and feedback are greatly appreciated!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He should have known the bruxa had a mate. </p>
<p>It wasn’t until he heard Jaskier scream his name that he realised his mistake.</p>
<p>Nearly tripping over the felled beast at his feet, he launched himself in the direction of where they had set up camp, where he had left Jaskier. Safe, he had thought. Out of harm’s way, he had thought. Stupid, stupid Witcher. </p>
<p>The dot of orange light that came from their campfire growing steadily closer as Geralt sprinted away from the ruined watchtower and crashed through the undergrowth. Desperation and fear making him clumsy.</p>
<p>The sharp coppery tang of blood hit him like a punch to the face as he forced himself to go faster still.</p>
<p>He erupted onto their campsite, silver blade at the ready and went stiff with cold dread. </p>
<p>The vampire had Jaskier pinned to the ground. One clawed hand fisted in his hair, the other splayed firmly on his chest. Her face was buried in his neck and the blood she couldn’t lap up fast enough slicked Jaskier’s skin, stained his doublet, pooled on the compact earth.</p>
<p>Jaskier’s attempts at pushing her off were growing weaker as she drained the life from him.</p>
<p>Heart in his throat, Geralt let out a guttural growl. The bruxa lifted her head, blood streaming down her ghoulish lips and had the nerve to flash him a wolfish grin.</p>
<p>Geralt closed the gap in two strides and before she could react, took her head clean off with a strong swing of his sword. </p>
<p>As her body slumped, he kicked it out of the way and was by Jaskier’s side, clamping his hands over the gash in his neck in an attempt to slow the blood loss.</p>
<p>“Hang on Jask,” he gruffed, panic making his voice tight.</p>
<p>Jaskier’s eyes were blown wide with fear and pain as he clawed at Geralt desperately. </p>
<p>“You’re going to be okay. Just – just hang on,” Geralt wasn’t sure if he was trying to reassure Jaskier, or himself. </p>
<p>The Witcher forced himself to take a breath, to slow his racing mind and control the visceral emotion threatening to overwhelm him. </p>
<p>He took Jaskier’s trembling hand and placed it over the wound.</p>
<p>“Apply pressure. Hold as tight as you can. I’ll be right back.”</p>
<p>Jaskier’s whimper twisted something deep in Geralt’s gut but he forced himself to stand and went to find his pack which was-</p>
<p>Shit.</p>
<p>Still attached to Roach who was-</p>
<p>Fuck.</p>
<p>Not here. She had obviously taken off when the vampire attacked. Geralt just prayed to any god who was listening that she hadn’t gone far.</p>
<p>He whistled for her, the sound echoing through the night.</p>
<p>“Roach!” he bellowed when whistling didn’t seem to be working, “Come on! Please!”</p>
<p>The tension coiling through him was so tight he felt like he was about to snap. He felt sick to the stomach as the realisation that Jaskier was going to die choked the breath from him. The bard had been hurt more times than he cared to count whilst accompanying him on the Path but this was different. They were at least a day’s ride from the nearest town. No healers. No mages. Geralt was alone. And Jaskier was dying. </p>
<p>He screamed for his horse again, trying to focus his acute hearing on picking up his mare instead of on the bard’s raspy shallow breathing. </p>
<p>“Fuck,” he snarled, turning wildly to look for something else to patch Jaskier up, but then he heard a shrill whickering and steady hoof beats and thank the gods.</p>
<p>The chestnut mare trotted into the fire light, snorting, ears back, nostrils dilated. </p>
<p>Trembling with giddy relief, Geralt caught her bridle, rushed words of praise tumbling from him as he dove into his pack. Clean strips of cloth, needle and thread, crushed marigold to stop infection.</p>
<p>The Witcher tumbled down at Jaskier’s side, swallowing the bile that rose at the sight of blood still seeping through Jaskier’s fingers.</p>
<p>Jaskier was pale, eyes fluttering, breathing barely audible, the faltering murmur of his heartbeat escalating Geralt’s distress.</p>
<p>He carefully moved Jaskier’s hand away from the wound and pressed the cloth against it. Jaskier didn’t even react to the pain.</p>
<p>“Stay with me Jaskier. You’re going to be okay. I’ve got you,” Geralt mumbled as he worked.</p>
<p>The jagged gash in Jaskier’s neck was messy but Geralt was able to stitch it up fairly cleanly. It would probably leave an ugly looking scar.</p>
<p>Geralt swallowed thickly as he leaned back, the taste of marigold still on his tongue from the petals he had chewed into a paste to smear into the wound. </p>
<p>Jaskier’s head lolled back as consciousness slipped from him but Geralt could still hear his heart thudding faintly in his chest and he let out a shaky sigh.</p>
<p>Jaskier had lost a lot of blood and still wasn’t out of danger but for now there was nothing more the Witcher could do so he sat cross legged beside his bard, the sting of tears in his eyes, watching the shallow rise and fall of Jaskier’s chest.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>Jaskier woke two days later with a sharp inhale and a jolt.  </p>
<p>Geralt was leaning over him instantly, pressing him back down into the bedroll as the wild look in those blue eyes faded and focused on Geralt’s face. Jaskier’s hands were fisted in Geralt’s shirt as the Witcher hummed soft words of comfort and reassurance. </p>
<p>As Jaskier’s breathing evened out he tried to say something but Geralt hushed him, encouraging him to rest. Jaskier went limp under Geralt’s touch, staring up at the sky with tears forming in his eyes.</p>
<p>It took Geralt a moment to realise that he had one hand on the bard’s shoulder, the other cupping his cheek gently. His breath stuck in his chest but Jaskier was leaning into the warmth of his touch and those blue eyes connected with amber. </p>
<p>There was a strange expression on Jaskier’s face as he tried to give the Witcher a smile. It quickly fell in a grimace of pain and Geralt’s stomach lurched unpleasantly. </p>
<p>He stroked his thumb back and forth across Jaskier’s cheek until the bard fell asleep again.</p>
<p>Geralt sat back, hand still lingering on Jaskier’s pale skin, heart skipping in his chest.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>When Jaskier woke the next morning, it was with a soft sigh and a rapid blink. His subtle stirring was enough to alert the Witcher who had been re-organising his pack for the fifth time and he abandoned his belongings to lean over the bard once more.</p>
<p>“Hey,” Geralt rumbled, face bright with relief.</p>
<p>Jaskier quirked him a smile.</p>
<p>“Hey,” his voice was reedy, “Are you okay?”</p>
<p>“W-what?” Geralt stammered, confusion etching his expression.</p>
<p>“You were smiling. I don’t think I’ve ever seen you smile like that before.”</p>
<p>A pang of guilt flashed through Geralt as he helped Jaskier into a sitting position. Jaskier was right, and Geralt really wished that he wasn’t.</p>
<p>He hung his head and the soft noise that escaped from Jaskier had his gut fluttering. Slender fingers tucked under his chin and lifted his head up. Blue eyes met amber and Geralt felt a quiver roll through him.</p>
<p>There was concern in Jaskier’s face.</p>
<p>“What’s wrong Geralt. Talk to me?” he let his hands rest in his lap, gazing at Geralt imploringly.</p>
<p>The Witcher took a moment to form the words, grateful that Jaskier was giving him the time to gather his thoughts.</p>
<p>“I thought I was going to lose you,” he said slowly, “I thought you were going to die.”</p>
<p>“But I didn’t, I’m still here,” Jaskier placed a tentative hand on Geralt’s knee.</p>
<p>The touch sent a wave of warmth through Geralt.</p>
<p>“I know. I know and I’m… I’m happy. More than happy,” Geralt chewed his lower lip, “You make me happy Jaskier.”</p>
<p>Jaskier’s smile started small, a slight twitch of his lips. It grew until he was beaming, beautiful and radiant and alive. </p>
<p>“I’m so sorry Jaskier. It took me nearly losing you to realise that all I want, all I need, is you,” the words came fast now, as if a floodgate had been opened and Geralt felt the tightness in his chest finally release.</p>
<p>“You’ve got me,” there were tears forming in Jaskier’s eyes, “Geralt, you’ve got me.”</p>
<p>He surged forwards, hands coming up to bracket Geralt’s face, and kissed him.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>